Mala Reid
Mala Reid is a 17 year old half-human, half-demon and the daughter of Chi Wizard Jasper Reid and Crystal Demon Sorceress Lang Yan. Living in San Francisco, she longs for a normal life and to live peacefully among humans. She resents her demon heritage, but is drawn into more than she'd like to handle when an old friend proposes a trade. She reunites with her childhood friend Drago, but abandons him when she discovers that he deceived and manipulated her into helping him. During their time together, she became more accepting of her demon heritage and confident in her powers, learning new techniques in the process. After Drago is defeated, she chooses to leave San Francisco for Los Angeles to start over. She returns to school, but discovers one of her classmates is a demon, among other things. Physical description In her human form, Mala has dark brown hair tied in an off-centered ponytail. Her skin is pale white and her eyes are dark red. She wears a blue and white, long sleeved zipper hoodie, a dark red turtleneck sweater with a crystal emblem on her chest, a dark blue skirt and white boots. She also wears a necklace that was originally used by her father to banish Lang Yan. After leaving San Francisco, Mala decides to change her look. She has her hair down and wears a pink dress blouse, black skinny jeans, a short black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wears light tan boots, silver bracelets and a long beaded necklace. In her demon form, her hair turns white, her eyes are bright red and her skin is grayish blue. She also stands at least half a head taller than her human height. In this form, her body becomes coated in crystal and heavily armored in dark blue and dark purple crystal armor with pink and purple accents. She also has a long thick tail with sharp spikes. She has two claws over her hands that extend out into weapons as well as a crystal wheel over her back that can grow into a pair of wings. Mala's demon form bears a strong resemblance to her mother, Lang Yan's appearance. After leaving San Francisco, Mala's demon form also undergoes a slight change. Though her physical appearance remains largely the same, her armor changes, becoming slightly more revealing. The armor on her cheeks have been replaced with a purple spike mark while her chest plate has been replaced with a bra-like armor and black choker. She now also wears a purple ripped skirt with loose fabric on either side of her waist. In addition, she has a pink and teal crystal ornament floating over either side of her head. Personality Mala is relatively solitary and spends most of her time alone. However, she is social and polite due to her experience working at a jewelry store. She is desperate to fit in with humans and live a normal life, but fears that her demon heritage will interfere and cause everyone to view her as a monster. She despises her demon heritage and tries to forget that she's even half-demon. Despite her efforts, one thing Mala cannot get away from is the demonic temper she inherited from her mother. While Mala is not naturally violent, if she is pestered enough, she will succumb to her demonic temper. Mala has a mild obsession with jewelry, no doubt due to her Crystal Demon heritage. Following her experiences with Drago in San Francisco, Mala has become more confident in her abilities and more accepting of her abilities. She is no longer afraid of what she can do and is also more confident in her powers and fighting skills. However, the experience has also left Mala with some emotional distress and a distrust for demons. Abilities Mala possesses many natural abilities due to her demon heritage, namely her Crystal Demon Chi. Her skills lie best in ranged attacks and her high durability and crystal armor allows her to easily withstand powerful hits. However, because of her demon blood, she is very vulnerable to Chi spells. In addition, powerful sound waves can easily shatter her crystals and her crystal armor, forcing her back into human form. Mala does not share her mother's abilities in crystallomancy, using crystals to gain insight or see past, present and future events and transformation into a wolf form though it is likely she can acquire the former. Powers *'Crystal Demon Chi:' The Crystal Demon Chi Mala inherited from her mother Lang Yan grants Mala the power to manipulate crystals and crystalline earthen material. **'Crystal generation:' Mala can generate solid crystals from nothing. **'Crystal projection:' She can use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. She can also use her crystal to reflect beams around or towards a specific target. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Mala can create solid constructs out of crystal, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. ***'Crystallokinetic wing manifestation:' Mala can form wings from the crystals over her back, allowing her to fly and even shield herself from attacks. ***'Crystal exoskeleton:' Mala can create armor around her body from crystal. ***'Sentient crystal constructs:' Mala recently discovered by accident that she has the ability to create crystal constructs that move on their own. Essentially, she can create sentient constructs. While regular demons cannot give life to their constructs, Mala's human heritage gives her the passion and imagination necessary to do so. ****'Crystal rabbit:' Mala's first sentient construct was a pink crystal rabbit named Pearl. Originally accidentally created during a dream, Pearl acts as Mala's loyal sidekick and guardian. Unlike her other constructs, Pearl does not dissolve away when inactive and always remains by Mala's side. She immediately shifts into her battle form when Mala is hurt or threatened and is highly protective of her master. ****'Crystal wolves:' Mala is also able to generate a pack of blue crystal wolves. These wolves act as additional ground support for Mala in battle when she is overwhelmed by a large number of enemies. They are armed with razor sharp claws and fangs and are highly agile. ****'Crystal crows:' Mala can also create a murder of purple crystal crows. These crows act as aerial support for Mala in battle. She are swift fliers and armed with razor sharp beaks and talons. ***'Crystal dummy:' Mala can create a dummy out of crystal that is completely identical to her, at least until someone touches it or looks close enough to notice the dummy is not real, at which point the dummy will shatter. However, unlike her sentient constructs, these dummies do not move on their own. Mala can take control of one by meditating and using it as a decoy, but this leaves her real body vulnerable to attack. **'Crystallization:' She can transform objects and people into crystals and back. **'Crystal surfing:' She can travel long distance at great speeds by riding aboard crystals. **'Crystal mimicry:' Mala can transform her body into solid crystal, which provides her with enhanced durability, strength and immunity. **'Crystal imprisonment:' She can bind or imprison beings by imprisoning them inside solid crystal. **'Invisibility:' By bending light off crystals, she can make objects and herself invisible. **'Energy absorption and redirection:' Mala can absorb and redirect energy by channeling it through the atomic structure of the crystal. She uses this to direct the electricity she can generate with her crystals. She can also redirect energy from external sources, such as a bolt of lightning. However, attempting to redirect energy through her own body can result in experiencing extreme pain and drain her of all her energy, rendering her too weak to even stand. **'Electricity generation:' When heat and pressure are applied to her crystals, she can generate electricity. In particular, she uses this ability with Drago. When he lights her crystals on fire, the heat and pressure on the crystals generates electricity. While Mala cannot directly control the electricity, she can use her crystals to control its flow and manipulate a path for the electricity to follow. **'Vibration emission:' By resonating her crystals, she can generate powerful shockwaves. **'Gemstone manipulation:' Mala can manipulate, shape and create gems and jewels. **'Ice manipulation:' Because ice has a crystalline structure, Mala has some control over it. However, she cannot create ice, only control pre-existing ice. *'Form transformation:' Mala is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of her mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' Mala can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Mala inherited a demonic temper from her mother. While not naturally violent and destructive like most demons, Mala can be pushed into a raging state, during which her powers will increase to chaotic levels. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Mala possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. For example, she could identify a demon disguise and tell if something has been altered from its original form, such as video footage. *'Chi wizardry:' Though Mala learned everything about Chi Wizardry from her father, she is mostly unable to actually execute most spells, as they would end up rebounding on her because of her half-demon status. *'Flight' *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Crystallokinetic combat:' Mala is proficient in utilizing her crystal powers in combination with fighting. She can generate weapon constructs for physical combat, crystal projectiles for ranged attacks, barriers for defense and even bombs and invisibility for deception. She can also absorb and redirect energy back at her opponents. *'Flight maneuverability:' Mala is an excellent flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *'Enhanced clawmanship:' When in her demon form, Mala has two clawed weapons fixed over her hands. At will, she can extend them into weapons, with which she uses to fight. *'Extensive knowledge on Chi Wizardry and Demon Sorcerers:' Having been raised by a Chi Wizard, Mala is highly knowledgeable in their secrets and practices. However, because of her demon heritage, she was unable to learn the art. In addition, she knows much about the lore of Demon Sorcerers and the Demon Netherworld. *'Crystallomancy (potentially):' Mala may be capable of reading the past, present and future about an individual, location or event through crystals like her mother. While Mala has never tried to use this ability or shown any precognitive signs, Mala has had an interesting streak of coincidences in which things she warned Drago would happen ended up happening. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' Because of her demon heritage, Mala is susceptible to Chi spells that target her demon side. *'Sound waves:' Mala's crystals can easily be shattered by powerful sound waves, rendering her powerless. Though Mala has increased her power to resist weaponized sound waves, magically induced sound waves will still affect her. *'Human physique:' Mala's human form is substantially weaker than her demon form, meaning that she can easily be overpowered by someone physically stronger than her. *'Lack of combat experience:' Mala has no professional training in physical combat and instead relies heavily on the use of her Demon Chi to get by in a fight. It is very likely she can be subdued by a well-trained opponent. Equipment *'Lang Yan's necklace (former):' The necklace Mala wears around her neck was originally given to her mother by her father and then used by the latter to banish the former to the Demon Netherworld. Before he passed away, Jasper made her swear never to take the necklace off, having placed a counterspell on the necklace to protect her. This proved to be effective as the counterspell protected Mala from having her Demon Chi extracted. However, this broke the necklace and Mala no longer wears it. *'Crystal armor:' Mala's body is covered in tough and durable crystal armor that shields her from many physical attacks. *'Crystal apparatuses:' Mala has two crystal apparatuses floating over her back, much like her mother's crystal wheels, that can manifest into large crystal wings. *'Extendable crystal claws:' Mala has two bright pink crystal claws over her forearms that she can extend at will. *'Sentient crystal constructs:' Mala can create sentient crystal constructs to aid her. These constructs include Pearl, crystal crows and crystal wolves. Trivia *Mala is a Hindi name meaning "necklace." Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z